Zero: A chang of history
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: Zero had found the dragon balls after battling with the cold family and wished to go back to where everything began. Note: Some of the events in the dbz series will have miner changes so don't get to upset over the little details.


Chapter 1: A change in time

After Zero found the dragon balls and wished to be sent back to where everything truelly began he chose to follow Freiza as one of his elite fighters. He wore a red and black saiyan outfit with a red scouter. As he progressed in this time he befriended a few allies such as Bardock and prince Vegeta

Zero was watching the prince fight a few saibamen with Nappa and two scouts. After the fight both Nappa and Zero went to retrieve Vegeta "your the best prince." Nappa said "stop kissing up Nappa." the young prince said "prideful as always ay Vegeta." the trio were now heading towards Frieza who was with his two elite fighters Zarbon and Dodoria. Zero walked into the room with Vegeta.

After Vegeta was sent on a mission with Nappa Zero went to where Bardock and his team were at. "so how is he?" Zero asked as he entered the healing chambers "he was attacked by a kanassan." Tora told him "impossible, Bardock is as strong as they come how can a kanassan be able to take him down?" he said as one of the doctors came to answer. "Apparently he was struck on the back of his neck, which caused paralyzes." he told Zero "I see. So when do you think he will make a quick recovery?" he asked "It's unknown for now we'll have to keep an eye on him." the doctor said to Zero. "well I guess this is where we part ways." Tora said as he and the rest of Bardocks crew began to leave "I don't think so. I'll tag along for this mission, and besides I had nothing to do for a while and this mission might help." Zero said as he went with them.

As the team and Zero went to planet meat Bardock began to see visions of the future of what might happen. The team landed on the planet to see that all of the inhabitants were already wiped out "what happened here?" Borgos asked. Just as he asked a blast was fired in Fasha's direction but was deflected by Zero "who shot that, show yourself." he demanded and to his surprise it was some of Freiza's men with Dodoria "tell me Zero why did you help the monkey?" Dodoria asked as he and the other hench men landed in front of the group "they're my allies. And what is the meaning of this attack Frieza gave no such order." Zero said "well we knew you were to soft to kill the saiyans so Frieza had a few of us try to take care of them. but you seemed to have interfere now you'll go with them." Dodoria said as the elite fighters charged only for Zero charged at them in return. He landed a solid punch to the first the second went to attack him from the back only to get elbowed in the gut and kicked in the head. The other three fired a barrage of ki blasts at him but one was shot in the back by Tora. The fighter charged at him but was stopped by an unlikely person. Bardock gave a solid punch sending the fight a few meters away, but was blasted by a large ki blast by Zero who rose from the dust cloud with some of his armor damaged. "This was my favorite armor you jerks!" he said not really upset about his wear but the fact that they tried to kill him and the saiyans. Now Bardock and Zero had only two to deal with, the duo went on opposite sides with the two elites back to back the fired at the remaining elite fighters. Before they returned to the team they see Dodoria holding Fasha hostage "what now fools." he taunted them only for Zero to get him in choke hold which made Dodoria release Fasha. "You won't die here Dodoria." he then sent him flying to some of the ruined buildings the team then went to their pods. "We have to warn the others." Tora said "no we must head to some place else." Zero told them "but why?" asked Shugesh "because Frieza might have already have destroyed planet vegeta." Bardock responded. They chose to go to planet vegeta anyways, they made it before it was destroyed but it was too late to warn them Frieza's ship was right above the planet. Bardock and the others charged all but Zero he knew of the outcome and tried to deside on who to save from the group. All he knew was that only one was to survive.

Frieza had fired off the death ball as was predicted and planet vegeta was being destroyed. At a safe distant Zero was in a sayian pod with a wounded and beaten Fasha in his arms there was nothing he could do now except head to the planet in which Bardocks son had headed to. As they were leaving the system all Zero could hear was Frieza's laughter at the destruction he caused. Zero was no longer out for vengeance but retribution for what he had seen "they'll pay for what they have done." he told himself as he watched the sea of stars pass by him and his ally.

Elsewhere Vegeta had gotten the news of planet vegeta and something told him it wasn't by a meteor. The pod made it safely to the planet,Zero carried the still unconscious Fasha out of the pod.

A/N: first chapter down and more to come. So stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter if you wish for to add anything to it I will.


End file.
